


The First Three Things

by stardropdream



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three things Syaoron noticed about Yuuy-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Five Sentence Fic Challenge with the prompts "Hands, food, teaching".

The first thing Syaoron noticed about his teacher was his eyes, warm and inviting, the arch of his eyebrows suggesting a hidden sarcasm that Syaoron was dying to unearth.

The second thing he noticed about his teacher was his voice, warm and smooth like honey, light and flitting across the classroom with a certain command that other teachers seemed to lack sometimes (yes, even Kurogane-sensei, who often resorted to shouting to get attention from meandering students). 

The third thing he noticed, and perhaps the most important, was his hands. They worked diligently, showing one student how to properly separate egg yolks from whites, or to skirt across the edge of a mixing bowl, sampling a smidge of whipped cream when he thought no one else was looking – fingers and knuckles and palms – everything. 

He loved everything about Yuuy’s hands. He loved to watch his fingers curl around a pen, breeze through his hair, touch at his face absently while looking out the window. He loved to watch the way his knuckles brushed over Syaoron’s shoulder, up against his cheek with gentle fondness. He loved to watch him lift his hands, palms pressing into his hair, drawing him in close to kiss him in a way that left Syaoron speechless, and longing for more.


End file.
